As the popularity of personal computers has increased, so too has the use of various types of computer accessories, such as audio speakers. A wide variety of these speakers are now available for use with computers. However, conventional speakers typically exhibit one or more problems that hinder their optimal use with the computer.
Most audio speakers are placed adjacent the computer monitor on a table or other flat surface of the computer work station. This placement tends to clutter the work area and can impair the computer operator's efficiency. Moreover, access to the speakers may be hindered by other equipment. And because the speakers are normally placed on the same table that supports the monitor, they are usually located well below the level of the operator's ears and tend to produce a poor audio output. Sound quality may be further reduced because the speakers are often scattered about the work station and are not necessarily pointed toward the operator.
Attempts have been made to improve the efficiency and clarity of computer speakers by mounting them to the monitor. However, to date, most of the brackets designed for this purpose have been suitable for use with only a single brand of speaker. For example, a custom bracket manufactured by Sony Corporation employs a slot that engages a complementary hook on the back of the speaker. This bracket is suitable for the Sony bracket only. Moreover, it supports the speaker such that the speaker is facing outwardly from the sides of the monitor at angle of approximately 90.degree. to the operator. As a result, the audio quality is less than optimal. Koss manufactures a hanger for suspending a variety of speakers from a computer monitor. However, this device employs a fairly intricate and expensive construction. Additionally, the speakers are not firmly mounted and tend to jiggle when the operator strikes the keyboard.